


Don't Run Away From Me

by JournalGirl13



Series: Revelation Archives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere, my poor son, not cannon, yandere kidnapping, yandere m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalGirl13/pseuds/JournalGirl13
Summary: (Original character plot: Revelation; not cannon) Drey was on his way to a date with Kasuga, but than an unexpected guest shows up.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Revelation Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105037





	Don't Run Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> CONTEXT: So I have an original story called "Revelation," and there are these two characters Drey Marcov and Lawrence Azure that have a history with each other. This is a non-cannon head-cannon that a friend and I came up with where Lawrence is a yandere. Lawrence is canonically gay and has feelings for Drey, but this is where we decided to have a little bit of fun -3- This is also based in a fantasy world where magic exists, and both of these characters are magic users (they're both half elf-half human but that part is a bit less relevant in this particular story but fyi anyway). Drey also left the group that him and Lawrence were both previously a part of when they were younger, Drey promised he'd come back and he didn't for important reasons, but Lawrence didn't know those reasons and they ended up fighting three years later. This is after that fight where Lawrence's mental state has begun to deteriorate, thus the yandere personality. 
> 
> I don't expect anyone but a select few to get this, but that's fine this is just here incase anyone is interested XD

It was a calm night in the city. There was little to no traffic, and few people were out due to the closing hours. The streets had few carriages, and those that were out seemed to serve in mainly transporting people back from wherever they’d gone for the day. The sky was a beautiful dark indigo with a full moon casting a luminous spotlight on the earth as stars danced around in the sky. Drey was heading to a special late night event - well, he was too shy to admit it was a date, but in hindsight that’s exactly what it was. After an obnoxious amount of convincing from their friends, he and Kasuga eventually agreed to spend an evening together with just the two of them. He knew he’d be grateful in the long run, but he was still mildly annoyed by the insistence they all gave them. Regardless, he had high hopes for this evening, and was prepared to enjoy it as much as he could. 

The smiling young mage paused at the street corner to check the road sign and glance down at the bouquet of violets he had in his hand. He knew flowers were really cliché, and Kasuga wasn’t really girly enough like a lot of things like this, but he was advised to still get them to be a gentleman- and if anything went wrong he would blame Callan for the advice. He’d gotten her a bouquet of violets since he knew those were her favorite, not to mention they would compliment her purple hair and attire - so claimed Gloria. He wore a different coat than he normally did. This one was a dark charcoal grey that went down only just past his waist, and resembled more of a blazer than his regular one. He wore black leather boots, dark grey trousers, and his regular grey shirt was replaced with a black dress shirt. To top it off, he wore a small violet on his coat to match the bouquet he’d gotten - all courtesy of Silica. He was grateful his friends helped him get ready for this evening, but he just hoped it wasn’t too much or going over the top; but he supposed as long as Kasuga liked it that's all that really mattered in the end. Even if she didn't she would probably just laugh at him for being a dork and they'd simply move on from there.

As he crossed the street, he felt an eerie sense that he was being followed. Once he crossed the street, he glanced behind him only to see no one there. Strange, he thought, but he blew it off and proceeded onwards; however the feeling never went away. It persisted, and Drey started to become increasingly paranoid as he kept checking multiple times over his shoulder. Upon the last time he did so, when he turned around he could have jumped out of his skin when a figure appeared in front of him. 

“Hello, Drey.”

“Lawrence?!” Drey screamed as he placed his empty hand over his pounding heart and let out a heavy sigh of relief. “You scared the life out of me, geez! What are you doing here? I thought you said you would be heading back to Cairos.”

“You always were a skittish one,” Lawrence commented with a sigh as he ignored the questions. He crossed his arms and examined Drey up and down until his sights stopped on the bouquet in his hand and his nicer attire. 

“Don't tell me you have a date.”

Drey flushed immediately as he stumbled over his reply. 

“W-well I-I-I mean it-it’s not really a _date_ per say, but just a, uh, an evening with a...very close friend. Heh heh. I mean, the guys did help me with all the- but it’s not like— I mean you know how- um...“

Lawrence only remained blank face, and Drey only sighed as his blush increased. 

“Yes, I’m going on a date. But, why are you here? I thought you were going back to Cairos.”

“I was, but something came up.” 

“Oh. Is something wro-“

“Yes, as a matter of fact, something is wrong,” Lawrence interjected, a cold snap in his tone. 

Drey only looked at him with a mix of concern and confusion at the sudden increase in agitation.

“Well, Larr, I’d like to help, but can it wait until after-“

“No it can't.”

Lawrence then grabbed Drey’s arm and started dragging him into a side alleyway off the sidewalk. His grip was frighteningly firm, clearly showing that Drey did not have an option to simply postpone the matter until after his evening. The blue haired boy was growing increasingly nervous and somewhat frightened rather than simply concerned for his old friend. 

“Larr, what are you-?”

“You always were annoyingly ignorant, weren’t you?”

This only furthered and deepened the confusion of the blue haired young man. 

“Huh? Ignorant about what?”

“You never noticed, even when I tried to tell you back in the forest. You still have those pretty eyes of yours focused on that  of a girl, don’t you?”

“You mean Kasuga?” Drey was now becoming offended that he would say something about her as insulting as calling her a parasite. he yanked his arm away and replied, “She’s a beautiful, strong, and incredible woman. And she may not always express it, but she cares deeply about the people close to her. She’s risked her life for me and so many others. How is that her being a parasite?”

“Because she keeps you to herself,” his tone became only darker, sounding more like a growl as he spoke. 

“You don’t even know her, Lawrence! Where is this coming from?”

Something suddenly snapped inside the brunette. His previously dull eyes became a whole new degree of dark as he glared at the other. 

“You really are a fool,” Lawrence spat before his dark eyes began to glow a vibrant neon green. 

Before Drey has time to respond, thick metal chains manifested themselves around him. They wrapped themselves around his arms, locking them to his sides and causing him to drop the bouquet. Drey struggled against the restraints, but when he tried to counter with his own magic he found there to be no effect. His eyes widened in growing fear as he glanced his panic filled eyes up at Lawrence to try and see if he could obtain any clarity in the situation. His eyes only widened with greater terror when he saw the green flames flowing from his old friend’s eyes and left fist that held the chain. 

“Sorry, Drey, but I’m afraid you’ve had too much freedom lately,” said the brunette as the chains finished wrapping around and locked themselves around Dreys arms and waist. 

“Lawrence, what are-MMF?!” 

Drey was cut off as a thick wrap of cloth formed itself around his mouth and tied itself to the back of his head. The poor boy struggled against his new restraints, and screamed muffled cries for help in vain. Lawrence walked closer to the writhing young man as he leaned in until he was able to rest his free right hand on the wall, ultimately caging Drey in between him and the wall behind him. 

“I tried just letting you go, letting you make your own choices, but it seems you can’t make the right ones on your own,” Lawrence spoke in a calm, sinister tone of voice, “not when you’re making choices like _her."_

Drey let out a muffled noise of terrified confusion as Lawrence only leaned closer until he was right by his ear. 

“Don’t worry,” he cooed in a low voice, “From now on, I'll be making all decisions for you.” 

Drey’s muffled breathes were shaky as he felt himself shivering with fear as his fight-or-flight reflexes were raging. 

“Oh, and don’t worry about trying to struggle. These chains are made from _my_ magic, and they’re as strong as I want them to be. I always was a better magic user than you.”

Drey whimpered under the hot breath on his ear and turned his head away; however, Lawrence did not approve. He grabbed Drey’s jaw with his hand that was previously propping him up against the wall, and dug his nails into his skin as he forced Drey to turn his head back around. 

“Ah ah. Don’t you _dare_ turn away from me. Look at me.”

Lawrence gripped his jaw harshly as the captured boy tried desperately to pull away. Due to the pain, Drey was forced to comply as his terrified blue eyes gazed up into dark, mad chocolate brown. How could eyes so empty yet so fiery and terrifying? 

“You never should have run away from me, Drey,” Lawrence cooed again as he maintained his firm grip while gently caressing the boy's jaw bone with his thumb. 

Drey whimpered under the touch and closed his eyes to avoid looking at the nightmare in front of him. He couldn't imagine where all this was coming from, or what sparked this type of reaction from his old friend. Was he still harboring past resentment from when he left the Spades originally? He thought they worked that out in the forest when they fought...no. No, no it was something much darker than that. Drey opened his eyes to look at the dark yet luminous ones in front of him. No, this was no mere resentment or revenge. It was possessive, and clearly far more dangerous than the version of Lawrence he’d fought just a couple weeks prior. 

“We can discuss this more once we get you home. I don’t need you causing any more of a scene, less some foolish bystander happens to walk by and try to play the hero.”

With that, Lawrence began to pull the chains down the alleyway towards the forest at the edge of the town, but Drey refused to simply go willingly. he pulled against the chains, and squirmed frantically as he tried to get out of Lawrence's grip. 

“Oh come on, Drey,” said the brunette as he grabbed the other young man's throat. “Make any more of a scene, and I won’t keep being so nice. Besides,” he leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “the more you act up, the more danger you put that little parasite in. It'd be a real shame if I had to...permanently remove her as a means to get you to behave. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” 

Drey's breath hitched. He couldn’t be serious! Unfortunately, the dark tone and sinister snap in Lawrence’s voice showed that he was indeed very serious. Drey's struggles halted as Lawrence proceeded to drag him away. 

“There’s a good boy.”

Drey felt a nightmarish cocktail of emotions blowing up inside of him: terror, rage, adrenaline. All of these as he knew his attempts to escape would not only be futile with magic-canceling chains and Lawrence’s greater strength, but with the added threat to Kasuga’s life should he continue to resist. Drey didn’t know what exactly Lawrence was going to do or where they were going, but he knew one thing for certain: it was likely not going to end well for him. All he could do was watch the abandoned bouquet grow further and further away as he was dragged into the darkness of night, and nobody would know where he was. All he could do was pray that Kasuga and the others would catch on and find the clues, and that he could figure out Lawrence enough to build an escape plan. 

The two then disappeared, and now Lawrence and Drey were no longer simply old friends; they were hunter and prey, and Lawrence had captured his grand prize. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will likely post more bits of my Revelation universe, including a prologue, sometime in the future to practice actually writing out the scenes. This is a personal story that is very special to me and I've been working on for the past two years so do expect more of these characters ^^


End file.
